1 The Shore
by Alice Mika Cous
Summary: Dance Central crew make their way to the east coast to find that dancing leads to other prizes than a trophies. TayeXMo,GlitchXLil T,EmiliaXMcCoy,OCXBodie, OCXKerith.
1. The Shore

1 / The Shore.

Alice walked up the white stairs to the house that her and central crew would be staying at for he next two an a half months. She really didn't know anyone besides Dare and Glitch. She actually grew up with Dare and Glitch would be there occasionally, she would have to admit that anyone crazy enough to hang around Dare would be crazy enough to hang around herself. Opening the door she felt an sigh of relief , she knew she was the only one there; well so far anyways. As she took time to settle in her new room, which was the furthest room upstairs on the left, she herd the door open downstairs. **"Hello?"** she quietly walked down the downstairs to see that a brown headed girl had sat her stuff on the floor. **"Hey," **the girl looked around, **"Where are all the rooms?"** Alice smiled **"Well, everyone has roommates." **The girls eyes widened **"Assigned to us?" **Alice shook her head, **"There is two rooms up stairs with three beds in it." **Smiling the girls walked up the stairs. **"This is the room I wanted." **Setting down her two bags **"Can I stay here?"** Alice nodded, **"Of course, I'm Alice Cous'." **sticking her hand out, the other girl hugged her **"I'm Emilia, we will be great friends." **The two smiled from ear to ear.

Emilia knew everyone in the house, she went to school with them. **"Hey Mo, this is Alice Cous'. She'll be going to school with us this coming year." **An African male moved across the room, **"Well, Emilia gave my name away. I'm Mo." **he shook her hand, and looked at her **"Can you dance?"** Alice knew that was something everyone had in the house **"Well, Duh." **she laughed, **"That's the kind of attitude we are looking for." **Emilia looked at Mo, **"Do you know about anyone else?" **he nodded, **"Yeah, Taye and her little sister are stuck in traffic, McCoy is bringing Bodie by around noon." **He placed his finger on his lip **"Angel and Aubrey are on their way, together." **he said in a voice that was more surprised than the last, she then remembered that Dare was bringing Glitch **"Oh, Dare is bringing her little brother, Glitch." **she smiled feeling accomplished, **"How do you know Dare?" **Mo asked with his eyebrow raised **"I grew up with her in England." **Emilia looked at Alice** "Why do you have tan skin?" **Mo nodded his head to one up the question **"Well, my mother is white, and my dad was black and Pureto Rican." **tilting her head he look her up and down, **"So you moved from England for California, and made a trip to New Jersey?" **Nodding she heard another car door downstairs. **"Alice who is it?" **looking out the window she shrugged **"I don't know who it is."** Mo slapped his forehead, **"I'm going to get a room before anyone gets the room I want, are there any upstairs?"** The girls nodded as he walked up the stairs next to them.

Emilia gasped as and covered her mouth **"Mo its Angel!"** Alice heard shuffling upstairs above them _'What is he doing?'_ Alice looked out the window, it was a Hispanic male with a ginger girl. **"The the guy is Angel, and the girl is Aubrey." **she sounded like she had rough times with the girl, she said her name with disgust. **"What?"** Alice turned to look at Emilia, **"What is it?" **

"**Aubrey is a major drama queen, and she's spoiled."** Emilia sat on the bean bag in the living room, **"Dude, this is our seat."** Alice nodded **"M'kay."** she sat next to the girl, the two that were already there knew her ethnic, she was curious about Emilia **"What ethnic are you?"** They stared intently at the door; almost like a killer was going to prance though the door. **"I'm Brazilian."** Alice smiled **"Really, that's amazing!" **When she was little she went to Brazil, she thought everyone was so pretty, that would explain why Emilia was so pretty. **"Thanks."** Emilia said with a smile, **"here they come."** The door opened, **"Did you not hear me yelling out there for help?"** The two shook their head, **"Nope, sorry." **Alice really didn't hear anyone yelling, but at least she could truthfully say she didn't hear them.** "Who are you?"** Emilia looked at Alice, **"Don't worry about it,"** Aubrey looked at her and pushed her head to the side **"Would you be a hun and get my bags out the car."** Alice instantly knew what kind of person she was, **"No sorry, I just brought in my bags."** she sat back and ignored Aubrey, then Angel walked in **"Why do you have so many bags Aubrey we are going to be here for a month or so."** she giggled **"I need my stuff, I can't go around looking like a octopus." **Emilia and Alice burst out into a unison of laughter. Mo came down the stairs, **"Emilia, McCoy."** she shot out of the chair to the window, **"Come here Alice."** walking to her, **"That blonde there is McCoy."** Aubrey snickered **"She has had a little thing for him for the past four years."** Alice looked over at the girl, **"Really?"** she never had anyone to really have a crush on, yeah there were cute boys - **"Do think it's a little crush either, its like **_**'Love'**_**"** She interlocked her fingers together and fluttered her eyelashes. **"I thinking that Bodie. Lets go help them!"** She smiled, **"Okay, only for you Emilia." **she shot a glare towards Aubrey.

"**Hey boys!"** she walked down the white stairs the sun was out, so it was hard to see were the stairs started and ended. **"Be careful."** A voice came from below, looking over the edge she saw another blond **"I'm a big girl, if I fall its will be okay."** she moved slowly down the stairs. **"Do you guys need help?"** they shook their head, Alice eyed the boy at the sliver car. **"Alice, this is McCoy."** she waved and squinted her eyes the sun was in them, as she was looking at McCoy shades were slid over her head **"You'll mess your eye sight up like that."** The voice said to her, **"That's my cousin, Bodie."** He smiled a waved at the girls. **"He new as well this year. What grade are you in Alice?" **she smiled at Bodie and turned to the other male, **"I'm a senior."** McCoy laughed **"You don't look it."** Alice nodded **"I know I look what, thirteen?"** he nodded, **"Why don't we take the stuff in a take a walk to down town?"** nodding the four walked back into the house.


	2. Enter 'Gaga's'

"Alice this is great!" Emilia shouted as she munched on the dinner that Alice and Mo had made. "Thanks." Mo placed his hands on his hips and cleared his throat, "I helped her." she laughed, "I'm sorry Mo your part was great to." Bodie and McCoy made their way down the stairs from their room, they were rooming with Mo. "Today was great i hope tomorrow is to!" Aubrey said making herself known as she sat at the counter, "You're right it was great." Alice decided to try and be nice to her, she raised her eyes to Bodie, whom went to the beach with herself, McCoy, and Emilia earlier. Aubrey watched as Alice cleaned a dish, sneaking her way over to her she placed her hand on Alice's shoulder, "You like him don't you?" considering that Alice was going to be living here with almost twelve other people, she would have to try to get along with everyone. "I like him, like a friend." Aubrey smiled and moved her ivory hand to her hip, her bangles jingled and clanked together. "Come you cant bull shit a bull shitter." Alice's coffee brown eyes looked at the ginger, "What? No I'm not." she dried the dish, and walked over to Emilia. Alice's eyes watched Aubrey as she made her way to Angel, and whispered. She felt a bit of discomfort, she laid her head on Emilia's shoulder. "Tired, already." she shook her head, "No," she was just trying not to watch Aubrey. Emilia moved around trying to get comfortable in the chair, "This thing feels like no one has sat on it in years!" she was getting agitated. "Well, Alice and I are out for the night." Alice was already passed out on Emilia's arm, which was falling asleep moment by moment. "Some one help me get her to bed." There was something about waking someone up to walk to their bed, which was up a few stairs. "I will." Angel made his way a cross the room, Bodie stuck his arm out "I got it I have to go up there as it is." He walked over to Alice and picked her up, looking at her he noticed how light she was 'Damn, she super light.' he walked behind Emilia. "Hey Bodie, wheres McCoy?" carrying the girl he thought for a second, "I think he's talking to his mother." Setting the girl on the bed and covering her up, waved at Emilia who didn't even switch out of her clothes, and laid in the bed. "Good night girls." Emilia waved and said good night.

Alice awoke to hearing a car door outside, 'I wonder that could be it's like," she looked at the alarm, 'it's two forty-five in the morning.' she stood to her feet, knowing she was going to have to open the door for whoever it was. She then noticed she was up stairs, 'My bed? How did I get up here?' she walked out the door, and down the stairs. She heard talking, it was Bodie and McCoy. Poking her head out from beneath the stairs "Hey." she said in a whispering voice, the two looked up "Did we wake you?" she shook her head and continued down the stairs, "No, I heard someones car door outside." the two boys, walk to the door and opened it and walked out onto the porch, Alice wasn't to far from behind. "Who is it?" they shrugged they didn't see the car, but they heard whispering voices "it sounds like another guy, and maybe a girl." Alice felt fearless for the time being, "Hello?" McCoy glanced over his shoulder to see her going down the stairs. "Alice what are you doing?" he said in a surprised voice, "Well, to see them of course." she continued down to see two shadows, she couldn't really see them. "Hello?" The two looked at her and started to walk to her, she began to felt a small bit of regret 'Well, here goes my life.' she thought to herself with a snort. "Who are you?" a voice boomed from behind, "Why are you here so late?" another voice boomed. "We are Jaryan and Keirth." She looked at the two behind her, she noticed they were twins; creepy twins. "Do you know them McCoy?" Bodie looked at her, "What, you didn't go to school there yet I was just asking." he tussled her hair and looked at the two, "Welcome, come in." he walked up the now gray stairs, the four followed.

"So did we miss anything?" Jaryan asked, she was munching on the left overs that Alice and Mo had fixed earlier. "Oh, hey," a small voice greeted the twins, "I notices Alice wasn't in the room, so I came looking for her." McCoy knew who it was, "Emilia, this is Jaryan and Kerith." she waved again; nobody noticed that she waved at them when she had walked into the room. Alice shook her head "Nah, today was just a hang out day." She noticed that Kerith was staring at her, quickly she turned her head. Emilia sat at the counter, she smiled and laid her head on her arms; it was obvious that she was tired still, "Emilia, I'm going to go to bed." she quickly stood and began walking to the stairs, Emilia was close in toe, "What is it?" looking back at her she shook her head, "Just follow me." she walked to the top of the stairs and sat."What are we doing?" Alice placed her copper finger on her lip, "Shh, listen." the house was silent, except for the occasional whisper or laughter of the boys. "That new kid was staring at me." Emilia looked at her, "What do ya, mean?" Alice moved her stance, "He was staring at me intently. Like this." she began to stare at Emilia who felt uncomfortable, "Those guys remind me of Oblio." Alice stood the stairs creaked, the girls laughed and ran to the room; very similar to small girls. "You think they heard the stairs?" Alice asked Emilia as she placed her hand on her chest, "Ye- shh, someones coming." she stood in the middle of the room, Kerith opened the door with Bodie behind "Everything okay in here?" the girls nodded, looking at each other "Why would you think it wasn't?" Bodie push Kerith to the side "We heard a noise and you guys are the only ones up." He directed his vision to Alice, "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" she whispered-hollered at him. "Because, Emilia isn't red." feeling her face flushing a bright red, her heart felt like it fell out her chest. "It's nothing." she looked at Kerith, who was standing with his back against the wall, staring at her intently; Emilia saw it this time. "I'm going to bed, now. Good-night." she hopped into her bed and turned to the wall, the covers covered her head. She heard Emilia whispering to someone at the door, the door then shut. "I saw it that time," Alice turned to a smiling Emilia "it's super creepy." she sighed and looked at the door. "Bodie said that he's doing that to Aubrey too." Alice crossed her arms, "Of course he would stare at someone like her." laying her head back on her pillow, and shivered. Before she knew it she was asleep.


	3. Enter Dare, Glitch, and Who?

**"Ouch."** rolling over to the side of her own bed, Alice saw Emilia on the floor. **"Are you okay!"** she quickly jumped off her bed, catching her own leg in the blankets and falling on top of the already downed girl. **"Ouch."** she shook her foot free, Emilia was already laughing at their clumsiness. **"Wow, we are failures."**Alice nodded and walked out the room and down the stairs.

**"Morning!"** Alice looked over to see the awkward male on the bean bag chair next to his look alike sister. **"What do you think you're doing?"** Emilia asked in a aggravated tone, the male shrugged **"Sitting."** Alice shook her head and walked to the kitchen, she sat in a stool and looked at Mo; he was cooking, of course. **"What are you making?"** she asked tiring to get Kerith setting her and Emilia's seat. Shaking her head she noticed Bodie and outside, he was talking to someone he looked irritated.** "I'm making eggs. You want some?"** She didn't hear his offer and continued to stare at the back sliding door. **"Alice."** The girl clicked back into reality she looked at the boy, **"Hm, did you say something?"** He nodded, **"Yeah you want any eggs?"** she nodded **"Yeah please."** she look over to the door, seems like he was done talking **"Hey, Ill be ri-"** she looked over to see Emilia gone, she looked around for a few seconds before resting her eyes on Mo. **"She went to go wake up Angel and Aubrey.**" She let a quick oh and stood. The small brunette debated in her mind whether or not she should go and see what was bothering the young male. Opening the door she let out a smile **"You okay?"** he looked at her and nodded. **"Yeah, I need to go to the store. You wanna come with."** she nodded, he still looked mad; it bothered her not knowing what was wrong. **"Yeah, but only if I can drive." **she said lifting a finger, she still needed to put other clothes on; a pair of short pajama's will not work to go out in. She stood walking into the house **"Thanks Mo."**she grabbed the plate and walked up the stairs, finding Emilia asleep again she smiled and quickly finished finding and putting them on. She walked down put her plate in the sink and left to the cars.

**"Bodie is everything okay?"** she asked after a few moments or driving in silence, **"Yeah."** it was quick and she knew instantly that it was fake. **"Really, everything is fine?"** he nodded and looked out the window. Alice shook her head, **"Okay whatever you say."** She left it alone at that, the car on the other side of the red light looked familiar **"Dare!"** she knew she was going to be happy to get back to the house, he best friend was here. Bodie looked at the girl** "What?"** she smiled at honked the horn, the girl across from her noticed after a moment of looking at the car behind her she waved frantically before seeing Bodie cover his face. **"What's wrong now?"** he shook his head **"Only girls." **she laughed aloud before getting a text on her large green covered phone. **"Check that." **Bodie picked it up and read it, **"It says: Glitch says Hi." **she smiled and took the phone, **"I love these two they are hilarious." **The light turned green and she put her phone in her lap before turning in the the super market. As they stopped the car in the parking lot, she typed the message quick.

_To:__**Dare**_  
><em><span>Message:<span>_  
><em><strong>Hey, I'll be at the house in a bit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taking Bodie to the store to get <strong>_  
><em><strong>a few things.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Liss:)<strong>_

Alice smiled before setting her phone in her lap, she looked at Bodie he was smiling at her. The two got out and walked into the store. Alice got a few groceries and hair supplies before meeting with Bodie at the front desk. He was already done by time she was, getting her keys out she giggled at a text.

The two made it back to house, Dare and Glitch weren't the only ones there. There was two other girls, Alice smiled and waved as she found out that the two's names were Taye and Tanisha. **"Call me Lil' T, Tanisha is what my parents called me." **Alice smiled as she listened, **"I'm Alice."** Looking out the side of her eye she saw Kerith looking at her again, she pursed her lips and looked at the two females. Bodie walked in with some of the groceries, **"Oh, I forgot about that." **Alice clapped her hands together before running out side, Kerith and Jaryn behind her. **"Thanks for helping guys." **She said turning to Keirth. Gasping she laughed, and put her hand on her chest **"Sorry." **He apologized to her, she shook her head and smiled **"No, no. That was my fault, I'm sorry." **She handed him the bags, and turned to get the last bags. **"I got this." **She said looking at the twin, feeling slightly bad she handed her a bag. **"Thanks."** The two were really different she smiled as she walked in behind the girl, **"So what are we going to do?" **It was only twelve and they had a whole day ahead of them, she thought about the beach; but Emilia, McCoy, Bodie and her when there yesterday. **"They have a fair here." **She herd the voice of Jaryn chime in from behind the tall Mo, she finally showed her face and smiled. **"That sounds fun." **The plans were set the house would go out to the fair, and then tomorrow the crews would dance and Alice would sing for them.


	4. All is fair?

"Alice are you ready?" Emilia shouted to the top of the stairs, Alice had just got done straighting her long brown hair. "Yeah!" She had put her bikini under

her clothes and walked down stairs, Lil' T was not done either. Alice plopped down on the bean bag next to Emilia, she smiled at her then threw her head

back. Dare had just walked out the the room, she was dressed in the most kookiest clothes ever. Turning in the bean bag she giggled, "That's the craziest

I've seen it yet." She posed and smiled, before sitting in Alice's lap. "I'm ready finally." Emilia looked at Alice, her gaze was worried and apologetic. Pushing

on Dare's back she got up and took Emilia's hand and lead her to the front door. "What is wrong?" Emilia shook her head, Alice was starting to get worried

now. "Milia. What is it?" Emilia finally told her. Bodie was leading Alice on with his charm, he had a girl here from LA going with him to the Fair. Shaking her

head she looked at the room full of people, smiling she shrugged. It bothered her but she would not let it show, he got a girl to come all the way here; just

to go to the fair? Something was not right, she grabbed Emilia's arm "There is something else. What is it?" Emilia shook her head, and looked at her "That

girl is tiring to take your spot in singing." It was all clear to her, Bodie was tiring to befriend her so that she would back down to the girl. Boy, was he wrong.

Alice sat in the bean bag just as she was before she got the news.

Kerith walked out the room, Alice smiled "You always look fashionable." He chuckled and looked at the girl "You have to look good when you have these

looks." She shook her head regretting her decision to compliment the male. Standing as the others started walking out the door she saw the girl and Bodie,

her heart sunk. _'That is messed up.' _She couldn't believe that such an innocent looking guy would do that, '_Well I guess are the one's you have to look out for.' _

She put her hand to her head and began to walk with Emilia and Dare. "So did I miss anything?" Alice shook her head before seeing Emilia whisper into her

ear, Dare screamed and hugged Alice's head. "Men are mean!" Alice nodded, and sighed. "Look the fair!" Glitch sounded like a small child as he yelled and

pointed at the large Farris Wheel. "Wow, that is huge." Mo chuckled as Alice put her hand over her mouth with a large gasp "That's what she said." Alice

again regretted, again, what she said.

Everyone was in pairs, and a game was going to break them all up to get everyone to know each other better. "Whose got a marker?" Emilia shouted, Alice

shook her head. "Really? Emilia." She ran into a store, and paid for a marker. "Match with the number given to you." Alice got three, she then saw that Kerith

got three as well. "Hello partner." He walked over to her with a smile, he had plans and it was clear with the smile he had. "Hello." Alice smiled and walked

off with the male, she looked back Bodie was partnered with Taye; Laughing loudly she saw Kerith jump. "Jumpy are we?" He shook his head, "No." it was

quick; what a bad liar he was. "What do you want to do?" Alice shrugged, she was scared of heights so no Farris Wheel. "Why do you keep looking at the

Farris Wheel?" Alice was a bad liar herself, "No reason." Laughing Kerith grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Farris Wheel "Are you scared of this

little thing?" She shook her head furiously, and let go of his hand. "Conquer or be conquered!" Alice felt like she was going to puck, she locked her legs

before being drug to the Wheel. She sat and held onto Kerith's sleeve. "Don't be scared." She squeaked as the Wheel moved up, she held on tighter to his

sleeve. "Im not scared." He looked at her, "Yeah? Look down then." Alice moved away from him and looked down she wasn't that far from the ground, "See.

" Kerith chuckled again before looking at her, "Okay, Okay. I believe you." He looked around before moving the cart, Alice grabbed tightly to the bar. "Don't

do that, you idiot!" She slapped his arm and looked at the red cart. She heard shouting, looking around she saw Jaryn; Kerith's twin. She was in the blue

cart above them, "Kerith! Hey!" The male waved to his sibling before looking at the flustered girl next him. Alice kept her eyes up, who was Jayrn with? The

person moved, "Alice! Hey your on the Farris Wheel!" She nodded with a smile, Mo laughed. "You look like the type to be afraid of heights!" Alice giggled, and

shouted back "I am! Very afraid of heights!" Kerith began to move the cart again, Alice slapped his arm again. "Stop!" That was the longest ten minutes of

her life, but it was fun. Kerith got hit in the face by a bird, Mo's shoe fell; hitting Bodie's _'girl' _in the arm. Alice spit and it hit the couple below, it was truly a

good time.

The four continued to wreck havoc around the fair, Kerith wasn't as bad as she thought he was. "You hear that?" Kerith put his hand to his ear. Alice looked

at him with a questionable look. "Hm? I don't hear anything." Mo grinned at the air headed girl, Keirth not knowing on how senseless she was shook his

head. "I'm hungry." Jaryn looked at Alice, "He was messing with you." Alice looked at the boys that were walking away, her eyes widened. "Im so dumb."

She thwacked herself in the head before interlocking arms with the girl, they were actually friends now. Just last night she thought this girl was a weird goon

from GOD knows were, and know she was interlocking her arms with her. "So is there anyone you are interested in Miss Alice?" Alice still thought the way of

their talking was weird from time to time, but hey it didn't bother her that much. "Oh well, no one now." Jayrn looked at the pocket sized girl "Now?" Shaking

her head she nodded, "Yeah now." She looked over to see Bodie and the girl reuniting with each others group, the four walked over to the four that Alice

was with. "Are you guys going to eat?" Mo looked at Kerith and the Bodie, "Yeah." The groups looked as if they were going to merge together, well that was

until Jaryn's quick minded self got an idea. "No, no, no. I think that Bodie has this girl here for a reason." Alice looked at Jaryn, what in the world was this girl

doing? "Now Bodie, shoo shoo. We don't need lovey doveyness here." Kerith looked at his sibling, his expression was questionable but he agreed. "Sister is

right, you guys eat somewhere else." Jaryn looked at Alice with a smile, she fixed the problem of seeing the two together. "Now lets go eat." Alice nodded at

the group that was not four anymore it was six; the adding two was Glitch and Lil' T.

It didn't take long for Alice to get full along with the other two girls, "Now, now brother. Eat to much and you won't be able to fit into our crew outfits." Alice

giggled as the sibling bashed out on her brother. Looking at the water the sun was setting, she was getting a bit homesick; maybe it will go away soon.

Kerith looked at he small girl and sighed, "Home sick little one?" Alice looked at the male, "What?" Alice replied a bit sharp, she bit her tongue he just read

her mind. "Sister and I were like that at one point after we left Las Angles." Alice wasn't even from Las Angles, but he was close enough. "Yeah." A sigh

escaped her copper lips, she rested her head on her fist. This was the only time the little group had rested and she was feeling the drowsiness, standing

she squeezed past Kerith and walked to the bathroom. Alice washed her face with the cool water and sighed before seeing Lil' T and Jaryn behind her, "It's

getting to you girl." Lil' T was informed earlier by Emilia about what happened. "Yeah, it is." She turned and sat on the counter, "It's eating me to pieces."

she looked at Jaryn, "Your brother is a good guy," she said with a smile before looking at Lil' T, "I like him he's a nice guy." Jaryn smiled as she caught on to

what Alice was saying, "You thought we were strange?" Jaryn said looking into the mirror and fixed her platinum hair, her blue eyes stared at Alice who was

looking at her. "Truth or lie." Jaryn put her finger to her lip "Truth." After a pause she corrected herself, "No, no. Lie." she looked at Alice with her arms

crossed, "Well I thought you and your strange brother were very pleasant and average." Jaryn smiled and interlocked arms with Alice's tan one and bent

down, "You are a girl of truth, brother likes that in girls." She smiled and walked out, leaving Lil' T and a flustered Alice in the bathroom. "Dude, that girl has

some serious issues." Alice shook her head, "No, she's just bizarre." she said smiling.

The groups broke up again, Kerith and Alice were alone once again. "So sister told me what happened in the lavatory." Alice gave him a puzzled look, she

sipped on her straw and looked at the boy "Are you serious. A lavatory is a restroom." Stopping Alice looked at him, "She did?" he nodded with a grin as

wide as the Cheshire's cats. "What did she tell you?" Kerith walked off with his hands in his black pants, "Oh nothing." Alice fallowed him, grabbing his arm

"What did she tell you?" He smiled and continued to walk, even with the girl resisting on his arm. "That one part." she looked at him as he sat in a seat, she

sat next to him. "What part?" he shook his head refusing to tell her "You know." Alice thought about which parts, "The part were I said 'I thought you guys

were pleasant and average'?" she looked at him, his smile was wide. "You are not the brightest crayon in the crayon box are you?" Alice thought about what

he said, "No probably not, I would be purple." She said still not fully understanding the joke. Kerith let out a hissing laugh and looked at the girl, "Hey you

called me dumb, why?" he smiled and pointed down, looking down Alice realized they were on the Farris Wheel again. "Whoa, no." she threw her hands up,

and waved them "I want down." Kerith smiled, "Now explain to me what happened in the lavatory." Again Alice's expression was puzzled, "Sorry, the

bathroom." he chuckled, as he corrected himself.

After a few moments of poking a prodding, Kerith finally got what he was tiring to get from her. She explained it the best she could. "Sorry for thinking you

were weird." she said with an apologetic expression, she twiddled her thumbs. The male put an arm around her for a friendly hug when he herd a voice,

"Hey guys." Looking down Keirth saw Bodie, a scowl crossed his face as he was with that one girl. "Don't look down." Alice was sipping on her soda and

looked down, she looked at Kerith her smile was evil. "Alice what are you doing?" She looked at Kerith, and shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

She said looking at Kerith with a sly smile, she put her star foam cup over the bar. "Oops." the chilling scream below satisfied Alice as she sat back and

crossed her arms. "Oh," Kerith said with a growl, "you are evil." Alice nodded her head, "You bet I am." the two smiled at their similarities.

The two got off and Alice continued her act, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." The girl looked at Alice with a scowl, she put her hands on her shoulders. "I

really didn't mean to, I thought I was holding it firmly." Alice looked at Kerith and smiled, with a wink she turn back. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." Bodie

walked back with napkin's, he stopped when he saw Alice. Kerith looked at him with a grin. "Where will you sleep." Alice looked at Kerith "Probably in his bed

or with his sister." Kerith chuckled and nodded "I have no problem with sleeping on the couch." Alice looked at Bodie. "Oh hey Bodie whats up." Bodie knew

she was up to something, squinting his eyes he looked at the blonde male and the brunette. "Hey?" The girl looked at Alice then at Bodie, and smiled. "You

guys know each other?" Alice nodded, and walked away. "Yeah, anyways you can have my bed." Alice interlocked arms with Kerith, "You are a bizarre." Alice

smiled at the irony, "Thanks, thats a good thing right?" Kerith looked at the girl as she replied to what he said. "It is indeed."

**Hello readers, sorry it took me so long to post new stories. I'll try hard to update, also please take a look at my profile. At the bottom of the page I **

**have updates, and I would like to hear from some of you. Thanks guys, Alice Mika Cous'. **


End file.
